<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better ~KogaGoshi~ Fluff by eliza_multifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697612">Better ~KogaGoshi~ Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom'>eliza_multifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pinch of sad, Slow Romance, Songfic, Texting, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>if you recognized the lyrics, my respect for you goes up 200%</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better ~KogaGoshi~ Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>Everyday, Goshiki got a message from Koganegawa. At first he just ignored them. They weren't friends at all, just two high schoolers who met and exchanged emails at a training camp. The daily messages always had the same theme though. They were always light-hearted and cheerful, wishing Goshiki a good day, or asking him how the previous one was. A month and a half later and Koganegawa finally heard a response. </p>
  <p>From: Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
  <p>do you text everyone like this</p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>why not? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
  <p>From: Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
  <p>does everyone reply back? </p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>not really</p>
  <p>youre actually the first ^^</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>oh shit</em>.  Goshiki felt like a horrible person.  He started to think of a reply, not wanting to make it seem like he pitied him. </p>
  <p>From: Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
  <p>well glad that i can be the first 👍</p>
  <p>i have to go to my first class now</p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>okay! make sure you pay attention!</p>
  <p>Goshiki turned off his phone, but still kept thinking about it. He wondered how they talked somewhat comfortably. He didn't realize it yet, but he wanted to talk to him more. He was the only person he thought about throughout the day if he wasn't focusing on the classwork, but he didn't mind it that much. He started every morning from that day on casually texting Koganegawa before school and nothing more. One day, Goshiki pulled out his phone during lunch to see a recently received message.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He opened the image file and unconsciously giggled at his new friend's smile. </p>
  <p>"Who 'ya textin'?" Semi asked as he sat down across from his junior. </p>
  <p>"Nobody in particular..." Goshiki pouted a bit as he put his phone away. "Just someone I met at training camp." It took a bit of time for Semi to catch all the signs at Goshiki hadn't yet. He was blushing as he texted this person, and he was a male. Semi concluded to the obvious fact, but didn't want to say anything to embarrass him.</p>
  <p>"Oh, Goshiki finally got himself a girlfriend?" Shirabu joked as he sat down at the table.</p>
  <p>"He's just someone from Dateko, I don't know him that well. We've seen each other like once." </p>
  <p>"The tall setter with the yellow hair from the training camp?" Semi asked another question. </p>
  <p>"Yeah, actually."</p>
  <p>"Gimme your phone for a bit." Shirabu held out his open hand as the first year handed the device over. Shirabu opened the camera and took a picture of him flipping off the screen before sending it to the blonde. </p>
  <p>"SHIRABU-SENPAI!" Goshiki yelled as he snatched his phone back.</p>
  <p>"I've met the kid, he's so annoying." Shirabu clicked his tongue. </p>
  <p>"You hate anyone who isn't Ushiwaka so shut up, Shirabu." Semi scolded.</p>
  <p>From: Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
  <p>&lt;1 Image File Attachment&gt;</p>
  <p>AH SORRY SHIRABU-SENPAI TOOK MY PHONE &gt;0&lt;""</p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>LOL You look so scared in the corner of the photo xD</p>
  <p>Goshiki continued to laugh to himself as they continued texting throughout their lunch breaks. Semi and Shirabu continued to question the events and everything that just happened. </p>
  <p>"What the hell did you just do?" Semi turned to the second year.</p>
  <p>"I just helped our kouhai, that's all." Shirabu shrugged before he picked up his lunch tray and left. </p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>wanna call tonight? since it's our last day before winter break i thought it'd be kinda fun to talk to you :)</p>
  <p>From: Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
  <p>sure im okay with that 👌</p>
  <p>I have to go back to class have fun 👋</p>
  <p>From: Koganegawa Kanji</p>
  <p>bye 👋:D</p>
  <p>After Goshiki turned off his phone, he put his head down on the table and screamed with his mouth closed to nullify the volume. That was the first time they talked at another time of the day that wasn't the morning. He already knew they were getting closer by the day. After a few seconds of thinking to himself, Goshiki finally got up from the table, having to adjust his eyes to the cafeteria lights. He rubbed his eyes before he threw his trash away and walked to his next class. He wished that the rest day would hurry by so he can get back to his dorm and head on a call with his new friend, and new crush, of course Goshiki himself didn't realize that yet. The day passed by slowly, but was done in a flash. Once the last bell rang, Goshiki ran into his dorm and closed the door, not caring at all about locking it. He made sure to fix all his things so they would be neat by the time they come back in January. Once he tidied up his room and all his school suppiles, he threw on the comfiest clothes he could find before jumping onto his bed. He waited and waited for his phone to ring, but fell asleep in the process. He woke up to his door opening and the sound of his desk chair moving a bit. Goshiki slightly carried himself up with his arms as he rubbed his eyes. </p>
  <p>"Oh, you're awake!" A familiar voice called out to him. </p>
  <p>"Huh?" The sleepy first year responded.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you and one of your senpai let me in."</p>
  <p>"So you just wanna hang here for the rest of the day?"</p>
  <p>"Um...actually...I came here to pick you up...I kinda wanted to have a sleepover at my place. Only if you're okay with it and stuff we can hang here if you want." </p>
  <p>"Nah, let's go to your place. My parents won't mind if I sleep somewhere else that isn't the dorms anyways," Koganegawa's face lit up with pure joy as he threw his winter jacket back on. "I still need to get ready, so wait by the door please." As soon as his new friend left the small room, he buried his face in his pillow, trying to calm himself down from the foreign feeling. He took a deep breath before putting on a jacket and walking out the door, locking it this time. During their cold walk to the house, they held a stable conversation, mostly about volleyball and schoolwork. But a certain question caught Goshiki off guard. </p>
  <p>"Is there anything else you like besides volleyball?" </p>
  <p>"Not really..." </p>
  <p>"You don't watch TV, you don't read or anything?" </p>
  <p>"Well...I used to watch a lot of anime, but stopped once I got into high school." </p>
  <p>"Is there a show you want to watch? We can binge the whole thing tonight!"</p>
  <p>"That's impossible..."</p>
  <p>"Is it a long one?"</p>
  <p>"N-no...It's just embarrassing so-"</p>
  <p>"Anything's fine with me. I watch almost everything and anything!"</p>
  <p>"...Including Shoujo?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah! There's a lot of cute ones I've been meaning to watch!"</p>
  <p>"C-can we watch this one uhm...S-Sanrio daₙₛₕᵢ..."</p>
  <p>"Which one?"</p>
  <p>"It's really nothing uhm...It'scalledSanrioDanshi." Goshiki hides his face in embarrassment, but his friend just laughs. He puts his arm over the shorter wing spiker's shoulder and pulls him close as they continue walking to their destination.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Pardon the intrusion!" The guest yelled as he walked into the house.</p>
  <p>"There's no need for that, my parents are abroad visiting relatives for Christmas."</p>
  <p>"Why didn't you go with them? U-unless there's some personal reason then uhm- sorry." </p>
  <p>"Oh it's nothing! I just needed to stay behind for my exams."</p>
  <p>"Oh- okay."</p>
  <p>"Just sit down at the couch I'll be right back," The setter ran into his room as he left his friend alone. Goshiki wandered around the small area that consisted of the TV room, kitchen, and the decent sized kotatsu. After a few minutes of waiting, Koganegawa came back with three blankets and at least seven pillows. "Sorry to make you wait!"</p>
  <p>"That's a lot!"</p>
  <p>"Yeah uhh, if you don't think it's childish, I was hoping to make a blanket fort." </p>
  <p>"Nonono that's gonna be so fun to spend the night in!"</p>
  <p>"You're spending the night?"</p>
  <p>"Isn't that what I'm here for? Dumbass," The host blushed at the response. After a few seconds he plopped himself face first into the sea of blankets that covered the couch. "So...you don't really care about what we watch tonight?" Goshiki looked to the side at the small TV nervously.</p>
  <p>"Nope not at all," Koganegawa shined a bright smile at his friend. "Actually I was hoping we could cook or bake something beforehand."</p>
  <p>"You know how to bake?"</p>
  <p>"Absolutely not!"</p>
  <p>"...As long as we don't burn down the house I'm fine with it, but play some music or something. You get to DJ the songs though." The taller one nods as he connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker in the corner of the room. The first song he chose surprised his guest. </p>
  <p>"You don't have a problem with this song, right?" </p>
  <p>"I love this song! I always felt bad because it's too girly..." </p>
  <p>"Just because it's a girl group, doesn't mean the song itself has to be listened to just by girls. It's a good song that can be listened to by everyone!"</p>
  <p>"So mature all of a sudden, when did you become so open-minded?" Goshiki jokingly pinched the setter's arm. </p>
  <p>"I've always been like this!" A soft smile finds it's way to his face this time, making Goshiki's heart race for some reason. As they get the ingredients out, the song continues to play. Both of them loudly singing their hearts out as well. One lyric caught Goshiki's attention at first. <em>Denwagoshi no kimi wa itsumo yasashikute</em>. Soon after that part, another lyric caught him as well. <em>I want you know I need you now</em>. Despite listening to this song all the time, he never really felt the lyrics hit him like that. He always sang along, he knew what the song meant, but it never applied to him, until now. This is where he realized that he might've liked this person, this person just happened to be a boy. His new friend, Koganegawa Kanji. He silently panicked to himself as the song finished and the next one started to play. He didn't know what to do with these feelings. The other boy caught on to Goshiki's now weird behavior since he stopped in his tracks in whatever he was doing.</p>
  <p>"You okay? You stopped all of a sudden." Koganegawa asks. </p>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm good, I might just be a bit tired." He lied, not wanting to worry him.</p>
  <p>"Okay! I'm just glad I get to do this with someone, e-especially you. You're actually one of my first friends. Uhm I mean- yeah I have a few at school, but outside of practice I don't talk to them. So I'm glad that we're friends now!"</p>
  <p>"Uhm...yeah me too." A flustered Goshiki looks away and focuses on the task at hand. As time passes, and the cookies bake, they continue singing, and Goshiki's feeling continue to grow as well.  </p>
  <p>"They're done," Koganegawa puts on his oven mitts as he grabs the tray of cookies and places it on the stove. "They're not even close to perfect, but they don't look bad. We'll wait for them to cool."</p>
  <p>"Okay!" Goshiki yells from the couch as he continues to watch the anime they agreed on. Koganegawa sits back down, this time a bit closer to the other boy, making his heart race. Goshiki can't help but think about what Koganegawa's thinking almost every second they've spend together after that first song. However, Goshiki's thoughts tired him out and before he knew it, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already 1 am and the TV was still on and his head was on Koganegawa's shoulder. He looked up at the sleeping setter and blushed immediately. <em>He's so cute... </em></p>
  <p>"What time is it?" Koganegawa was drowsy as he spoke up, surprising Goshiki. </p>
  <p>"It's like 1 am."</p>
  <p>"Oh- We didn't finish the movie, and you didn't eat your cookies."</p>
  <p>"It's fine, I'm not that hungry now I'm just sleepy still." </p>
  <p>"Then let's go back to sleep. Night" Koganegawa keeps Goshiki's body close to his as he closes his eyes.</p>
  <p>"N-night" Goshiki puts arm over Koganegawa's torso, feeling slightly better as he drifts back to sleep. </p>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="end notes module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you recognized the lyrics, my respect for you goes up 200%</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>